


Strange Bedfellows

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Soft Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: Jacob Seed returns home to find an unexpected guest making fine use of his bed.





	Strange Bedfellows

The last thing Jacob Seed expected to see after a long day at the Center was a very dangerous, very _naked_ Deputy sprawled out on his bed. 

He immediately grabbed his knife from his thigh holster and prepared himself for an attack; eyes scanning the darkened room for any of her rag-tag allies hiding for an ambush. As the seconds passed and no such attack was forthcoming, he lowered his weapon and stared closer at the Deputy, who had thrown his blanket haphazardly over her torso. At the side of the bed was a bag, and her clothes were draped over the top of it. 

At the opposite side of the room, the wide balcony doors were thrown open - her entry method no doubt - and he scowled to himself, cursing his own laxity from the morning. Though, to be perfectly fair, there were very few people in the region who would dare to try and break into Jacob Seed’s bedroom. It just so happened to be his luck that one such anomaly had chosen to take advantage of his lapse in judgement. 

He crossed the room, making sure to avoid the floorboard that creaked, and shut the doors as silently as he could. The click of them closing made him cast a glance at the Deputy, but she was thankfully still sleeping soundly; only shuffling slightly in response to the sound. 

His eyes watched her closely as he made his way over to her; raising an eyebrow as she unconsciously gripped at his pillow and drew it closer so she could snuggle deeper into it. Jacob tried not to think how long it would take for her smell to fade from his sheets. 

The moon was thankfully full enough that a pale stream of light managed to illuminate the room well enough for him to sit down at his chair and still be able to see the clipboard of notes in front of him. If the Deputy was currently stealing his bed for the time being, he thought that he might as well get some work done in the meantime. Jacob Seed was nothing if not efficient. 

He tried not to question why he wasn’t just waking her and tossing her out. 

Pratt’s notes and observations from the day were thorough and took up a good deal of time; and Jacob was pleasantly surprised with the reports of the new recruits, there was quite a great deal of promise and he was rather interested to see how they would cope with the trials. He spent the time pouring over the details, eventually turning on a nearby lamp and pulling out the reading glasses for his eyestrain, and the soft light lit the room well enough for him to read and yet not enough to disturb the sleeping beauty in the corner. 

She mumbled in her sleep, letting out soft and unintelligible grumblings and the occasional snore and sniffle for good measure. It was a rather surreal image; the chaotic and destructive Deputy cuddling up to his pillow in the most docile position he’d ever seen her. The fact that she was naked nearly didn’t register most of the time. He tried to tell himself he was indifferent to it, but the peak of the underside to her thigh continued to catch his attention whenever his eyes strayed her way. 

He should have just woken her up, thrown a shirt over her head and locked her up in one of the cages. But there was a strange wistfulness to the situation, and a foolish, young boy inside him stayed his hand; urging him to bask in the scene for just a few more minutes. A woman in his bed, and he could allow himself a pitiful moment to imagine that she was waiting for him; a wife who had fallen asleep waiting for her husband to join her in their bed after a long day of work. 

It was a frustrating thought, and he felt a pang of self-loathing at indulging it at all. 

There was a cloud slowly moving to block the moonlight when the Deputy finally stirred. He could hear her rousing, her protesting groans loud in the silent room. He continued to work, pen scratching at the paper as the only other sound. He could hear her shufflings come to a stop, and he imagined that she’d just suddenly realised where she was. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, slowly sitting up with one hand clutching the blanket tightly to her chest. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on him quickly, where he sat facing her. “Oh, _fuck.”_

He raised an eyebrow, setting the pen down and clearing his throat. 

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty,” Jacob murmured, not moving. He didn’t even grab his knife; content for the moment that she was too much of a deer in the headlight to try to grapple. “So, are you drunk? Where are your pants?” He had looked at the pile of her clothes next to the bed, but her pants had proved to be elusive. 

Rook’s eyes were wide, still trained on him as a prey animal would; not willing to let him out of her sight. She swallowed and the sound was audible in the quiet room.

“Um…They were…” She trailed off, and peered over the side of the bed at her bag. “I took them off when I went through the river.” Her cheeks flushed at how well that had turned out. “I might have had a few drinks.” 

Well, that explained why she was sleeping like the dead. 

“So you waded through a freezing river half-naked,” he summarised, eyebrows rising higher with every word, “and somehow you thought the smartest idea was to bunk in my bed?”   


“I’d heard you were away,” she replied, somewhat pathetically as she dropped her gaze to her lap. “Thought I could get out before you got back.”   


He wasn’t sure whether he should have been indignant or impressed that she apparently had no concerns about the multitudes of Chosen guards surrounding the area. He couldn’t help the stab of amazement inside him at her sheer, stupid luck at managing to bypass them entirely on her way in. Half-naked. 

“How have you survived so long?” Jacob glanced back down at his paperwork, and pushed it back against another pile dismissively. “Fucking hell.”   


She was silent for a moment, watching him and then shuffling to try and get the blanket to cover herself more and preserve what little of her modesty remained. Her movements momentarily bared the side of her thigh, and his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to it for the split second before she covered it back up. 

“So…what are you going to do to me, then?” Rook asked softly, crossing an arm over her chest. “Can I at least get dressed if you’re planning to toss me back into one of your cages?”   


He kept his eyes on her for a few more moments, before he sighed and took off his reading glasses. He folded them and tucked them away in the drawer before standing up. Her hands tightened noticeably around the blanket, as though it would be a shield between her and whatever fate he had planned. 

She was surprised when he bypassed her entirely, however; making his way to the nearby closet and pulling out a grey sweatshirt. Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced away as he began to tug off his shirt, revealing a patch of scarred skin underneath the rising hem. She heard the clink of his dog tags as he changed but she kept her eyes on her lap, even when she heard the sound of him removing his belt and shoes. 

Finally, footsteps brought him to her side and she looked up at him expectantly, seeing that he changed into more comfortable clothing. Jacob raised an eyebrow and gestured that she move over, and she frowned.

“What?” She shook her head, and stared around the room as though she was waiting for someone to jump out and reveal the punchline. “What are you doing?”   


“I’m going to sleep…in _my_ bed,” Jacob replied calmly. “Unlike you, _I_ have work to do in the morning. I’d like to get a little shut-eye first.”   


Rook stared at the closed balcony doors and then down at her bag at the bedside. 

“Should I…” She trailed off, pulling the blanket over her shoulder. “Should I leave?”   


He rubbed at his brow, as though exasperated that she was still questioning him. 

“Wouldn’t recommend it,” Jacob replied, and then placed a knee on the mattress, apparently preparing to join her regardless of what she decided to do. “Place is crawling with my guards. You might’ve gotten lucky once, but I wouldn’t count on it again. Better to wait until shift change in the morning.”   


She wriggled backwards, leaning against the wall and watching him carefully as he shuffled into a comfortable position. He took the pillow that she had been snuggling earlier and tucked it under his head. 

“You gonna give me back some blanket?” Jacob asked, addressing the human burrito opposite him. “Or do I need to get my own?”   


She flushed in embarrassment, regretting her foolish and drunken choice to try and swim through a river with no pants on. The man took up most of the bed, large enough to make her cling to the wall to avoid even brushing against him. If she was to take the blanket away as a barrier, she would no doubt end up being very hands-on with one of her greatest enemies. 

The thought should have made her want to run for the hills - in fact, the entire situation should have had her shaking in fear. But she was perfectly calm, and opposite her, the man was the same. Perhaps it was the lingering alcohol, but she could almost feel a neutral zone over them both; the need for sleep and comfort outweighing their thoughts of enmity. 

She raised one of her hands, dragging the side of the blanket out towards him. The view gave him a peak to her front, and he tried not to react as he took in the sight of her bare body; every freckle and curve that he could see in the split second before he grabbed the blanket committed to memory. In his dreams, perhaps the loving partner in his bed would have a face now. 

He sidled closer, getting comfortable underneath the blanket and she sighed at the rush of warmth his proximity gave her. The night was chilled and had been steadily growing more and more unforgiving, and the sudden radiator next to her made her want to melt. 

“Can I…” She paused, wondering whether she wanted to finish the sentence. Her eyes were trained on his chest; eyeing it as a pillow now that she was bereft of her own.   


“Yeah,” he answered shortly, anticipating her question.   


Rook breathed a sigh of relief and wiggled over towards him, tucking herself into his side and gasping softly as her bare skin brushed against his warmth. His arm wrapped around her back, pulling her flush against him and settling her in without a word.

A sensation of utter safety rushed over her, and she made a soft groan in the back of her throat as she used his chest as a pillow. She refused to admit that she was snuggling him. She was absolutely _not_ snuggling Jacob Seed. 

“So, what time are you taking your guards in the morning?” Rook asked, voice muffled against his chest.   


“I’ll wake you when I leave,” he replied, and she couldn’t help but marvel at the surrealism of Jacob Seed helping her flee him. “There’ll be a window for you to slip away during shift change.”   


She was silent for a moment, breathing softly against the grey sweatshirt. 

“Why are you so calm about this?” She asked, and then bit her lip for a second. “Helping me escape? I’m technically escaping _you_ , remember?”   


His other hand wrapped up around the back of her neck, thumb tracing through her hair with a strange and surreal gentleness.

“You’re not hard for me to bring in, Dep,” he replied, slightly amused. “If I wanted you here, I’d have you in a heartbeat.” He shrugged and she felt it, pressed against him as she was. “You don’t want to be here and home right now, and it just so happens I can afford to indulge you for a bit.”  


There was an unspoken acknowledgement between them that his leniency had an expiration date. It should have made her uncomfortable, but in that moment, tucked in his arms, she couldn’t bring herself to worry.

“And then?” She asked, unable to help her curiosity.

She glanced up at him; cheek brushing against the scratching hairs of his beard as she met his eyes. They were hooded, intent and so very much those of a hunter as he stared back at her. 

“Then I’m not gonna want to let you go,” Jacob answered simply, and tucked her head back underneath his chin.   


Later, in the short moments before she followed him into sleep, she wondered why that thought didn’t frighten her at all. 


End file.
